


Susan

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Abandonment, Character Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Doctor Era, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Life After the Doctor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to the wonderful Susan, the unearthly child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susan

Nothing is sweeter than a Lily

Nothing can outdo a Rose

He left you there, oh what a pity

But you lived on,

So it goes…

You became a wife and a mother

But you could never sit still

You'd never quite fit in with others

But you lived on,

By your will…

Yes, he came back, you knew he would

But, he was never the same

His face never looked the way it should

But you lived on,

Through the Pain…

He was not there when you finally died

You were relieved, goodness knows

He would have begged you to change, but why?

You'd already lived,

So it goes…


End file.
